Steven
Steven is a secondary supporting character within the first series. A travelling merchant, Steven can go virtually anywhere, without much suspicion from the Guards, or even Ols. He is the son of Queen Bee, and secretly sells the Resistance Queen Bee Honey under the guise of 'Quality Brand Honey'. History Maze of the Beast Steven first met Lief, Barda and Jasmine in Where Waters Meet, a small town near the river Tor which had been destroyed by pirates. He provided them with certain goods that they found useful, the most notable of which were a cloth belt, which Lief hid the Belt of Deltora in from pirates, and an unnamed, foul smelling brown gum, which they were able to use to bribe a Polypan into helping them. Return to Del Steven is the representative for the Plains tribe when attempting to crown Dain as the King of Deltora. After Dain is captured he takes the companions to Del to try and rescue him. He is captured like the rest of the Resistance (except Doom) and representatives of the tribes of Deltora but is freed when the Shadow Lord is defeated. Isle of Illusion Steven was found by Doom and Lindal during their serch for Lief, Barda, and Jasmine. He accompanied them back to Del and was nearly poisoned by Amarantz . Sharn stopped the attempt, and Lindal calmed Nevets when he tried to emerge. Shadowgate Steven meets Lief and Jasmine in Happy Vale, after buying the companion's goods from the Masked Ones and discovering Barda on the side of the road. When it was learned that the Belt of Deltora was stollen, he traveled with them to the Rivinelle Signpost. He helped deduce the hidden message to Fern to deliver the Belt to Laughing Jack, whome Steven had grown to despise for tricking people out of their money. When they learned he was headin to the Funnel, Steven gave his horse Queen Bee Cyder to allow her to fly with bees. He nearly had the chance to kill Jack at the Funnel, but was forced to let him go to help Lief and Jasmine. The Shadowlands Steven is present to welcome back Lief, Barda, and Jasime to the palace. The Sister of the South Steven arrived in Del just as the Toran Plague broke out. When it is discovered to be poison, Steven is sent to convince the people to give up their food to be tested for poison. He and Nevets participate in the Battle in the Pit when the Sister of the South was uncovered. His arm was badly torn by the two headed monster's bird head, but this prompted Nevets to brutally decapitate the beast. After the battle, he celebrates the sister's destruction with everyone, only to learn of the threat of the Grey Tide. Steven transported Doom and several others to the City of the Rats, where they witnessed the dragons destroy the Grey Tide. He later attended Lief and Jasmine's wedding. Deltora Book of Monsters Steven appears a few times in the book, notably the 'articles' on Reeah and his brother Nevets. Personality Underneath his gentle exterior, Steven is a member of the resistance, and one of their most valued at that. The son of Queen Bee, Steven provides the resistance with much intel on the goings on within the Shadow Lords ranks, and provides the Resistance with the powerful healing agent, Queen Bee Honey (under the guise of Quality Brand Honey). Steven is the brother of Nevets, though he is the polar opposite of the beast. Loyal to Doom and his cause, Steven goes out of his way to help the Resistance whenever he can, even going so far as to help trap Lief, Barda and Jasmine within the Valley of the Lost, so that Doom could talk them into letting him help formulate a proper plan. Steven is mentioned more than his brother, Nevets, in the stories, though not nearly as much as some of the other supporting characters. Category:Minor Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Characters Category:Deltorans Category:Plains (tribe) Category:Articles in need of improvement